A rose by another name would smell as sweet
by Syreina
Summary: Seth encounters a Gypsy woman who curses him into a woman's body. How will this go for him. Will his/her boyfriend accept that this might be their new reality.
1. Chapter 1

Seth bounces around the fair. Roman was following behind him shaking his head. Roman had been talked into taking him to the fair by Seth and Dean. Dean wanted to bring his date here and impress them. He though wanted them around in case things went south for him. Seth wanted to come for the stuffed animals. Roman knew that since that's all Seth ever wanted here besides candy. After the rides Seth would spend money on all the games and try for the biggest stuffed animal there was. The last fair Roman had been conned into winning Seth a Unicorn. That's how the New Day Unicorns happened. Kofi and Xavier saw the unicorn when Seth brought it the hotel. They then came up with the idea of being unicorns because obviously everyone loved unicorns.

Roman cocks his head to one side when he feels Seth's hands slip into his. Seth smiles brightly as Roman looks down at him. Seth then leans forward and kisses Roman's cheek lightly and then cuddles against his chest.

Roman smiles softly and then then whispers. "I know you're sucking up to me. What do you want?"

Seth looks impish and then looks over at the games.

Roman rolls his eyes and holds onto Seth's hand as Seth leads him through the crowd towards the games. Seth isn't paying attention to where he is going in his excitement. He slams into older lady. the Lady lets out a cry as she falls back and her items scatter around her.

Seth yelps as he looks down at her. He quickly kneels down and tries to help her. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you and wasn't paying attention where I was going."

the lady glares at him and then mutters. "Stupid children."

Seth frowns softly. "Hey .. I said I'm sorry.. i didn't mean to." He picks up a crystal ball and then squeaks when she slaps him.

Roman's eyes narrow and he grabs Seth's arm pulling him away. The ball falls and cracks in this exchange. Seth holds his cheek and Roman glares at the Lady.

Roman growls. "He said he was sorry. He didn't mean to. there was no cause to hit him."

The Lady holds the now cracked ball and then glares at both of them. "You ruined it."

Seth blinks the tears back starting to get more and more upset.

The Lady growls and mutters. "I'll give you something to cry over."

The lady with surprising speed and agility gets to her feet. She pulls something out of her bag. She blows dust in Seth's face and says something in another language.

Roman has had enough and pushes her away. He wraps his arms around Seth and pulls him away.

The Lady curses in their wake. "Soon enough."

Seth peeks back and then hides in Roman's chest as Roman leads him away.

Roman is pissed and holds his boy close. His fingers tangling in Seth's hair. "That ... "

Seth whimpers. "I didn't mean to do that."

Roman nods and takes Seth's cheek in his hand. He whispers. "I know you didn't beautiful. Shh." He wipes at the dust that's still clinging to Seth's face.

Seth whispers. "I wanna go home."

Roman nods and pulls Seth tightly to him. They leave the fair quietly after texting Dean about what happened. Dean texts back that he'll check on them both later.

* * *

Seth wakes up with a groan that night. Something was wrong. His mind goes to that dust but he isn't certain. His body was tingly and weird feeling. He tries to move but his whole body cramps up. He cries because of the pain. It was intense and he felt like he was on fire. He whimpers and curls into a ball. He feels a warm hand and gently voice asks him what's going on.

Seth sobs out. "It hurts.. something is wrong."

Roman pulls Seth to lay back. Roman's eyes go wide though and he jumps back pulling away from him.

Seth looks up at him and sobs. "Roman?"

Roman whispers. "... Who are you.. Why do you sound like Seth?"

Seth whimpers. "It's me... Roman stop fucking around.. I need help.."

Romans eyes go wide when Seth's very male voice comes out a very different body. "Seth.. What the hell..."

Seth looks confused but lets Roman pull him to stand up. Seth's eyes go wide as he stands in front of the closet door that is all mirror. He was small petite woman. Long dark brown curly hair with the same chocolate eyes. Seth was now about 5'4 and just small. Seth's knees go weak and he falls back into Roman. Roman holds Seth tightly to him and chews his lip. Seth looks up at Roman with wide eyes and his voice is now feminine as well.

"Roman what's going on?" Seth asks his voice scared. His eyes go wide when he hears his voice as well has changed.

Roman shakes his head. "I don't know."

Seth looks down and then pulls his shirt forward. His eyes go wide. "Roman I HAVE BOOBS.."

Roman looks down and sure enough Seth's body is still changing. Seth's eyes go wide. He reaches down and shrieks. Roman winces and looks at him.

Seth whispers. "I ... I have no penis."

Roman looks down at him and his eyes are huge. He looks down at his boyfriend.. wait girlfriend. A small tiny woman that is delicate. Nothing like the male Seth. She is so small but beautiful as well. Roman shakes and looks at him. "Seth.."

Seth bursts into tears and wraps his arms around Roman. She doesn't know what to do and all she wants is comfort. Roman holds her tightly and whispers gently. "I got you.. Shh.. I have you. We'll figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2

Roman sits on the bed. Seth had taken over the bathroom and striped himself down. Roman holds his head. He didn't want to think about this.. He needed to though and to figure out what happened and why.

Seth walks out completely naked. He was very much a female as far as his body was concerned. Roman looks him over and can't help that his body did react a little. Seth's small waist along with his breasts and hips where perfect. Even as a female he was gorgeous in Roman's eyes. Seth looks at him and then huffs.

"Stop checking me out." He demands.

Roman looks at him and then huffs back. "You're walking around NAKED. What do you expect from me? Besides you are beautiful and right here."

Seth crosses his arms. Seth was Roman's first real boyfriend. Seth himself had a few partners. Roman though before this had been with only women. Seth looks down at his body and he couldn't fault Roman for reacting. He had to admit he did have a nice body as a woman. Though the reaction scared him. What if Roman decided he was straight. What if.. Seth didn't change back.. Seth's mind just spirals. He was a woman. Why was he worried about his relationship status and not that. Seth reaches up and holds his head.

Roman was texting Dean stop by Naomi's grab her and some clothing. He looks up and he sees Seth well on her way into a full panic attack. He stands up and grab's Seth's face, making him look at him. "Seth breath don't go down that path."

Seth looks into Roman's eyes. The eyes that he fell for and that he loves more then anything. "I'm.. I'm a woman.."

Roman nods and looks at him. "You are but we will figure this out together ok Seth. You won't be alone in dealing with this."

Seth nods as he begins to crawl his way back down from what was going on.

There's a knock at the door and Seth looks at him.

Roman runs his fingers over Seth's cheek. "Dean and Naomi with some clothes."

Seth nods and then stands up. Seth pulls on some shorts and shirt. She holds the shorts so they don't fall off. Roman goes to open the door but has to jump back. Naomi bursts into the room angry and Dean looks livid.

Naomi slaps Roman. "You bastard. You had some nerve asking me to bring clothing for your whore."

Roman winces and holds his cheek. Dean moves forward and his fist goes back. Naomi's eyes narrow at Seth.

"You.. you know he's dating someone right?" Naomi growls out. "Please tell me you do so I can slap you silly."

Seth looks confused and then pieces it together. "You think Roman cheated on me.. with me."

Naomi stops and looks confused. "WHAT are you saying."

Dean glares at Roman. "You bastard. How could you do that to Seth."

Roman stops and then sighs. "that's Seth. I'm not cheating on anyone."

Naomi glares at them. "Do you think we're stupid Roman? That's a woman."

Seth though shows them his wrist and then his back tattoo's all of which are still in place.

Naomi's face just drops as she looks at Seth and then looks at Roman. Roman nods and looks at her. "It's Seth Na."

Dean looks at Seth and then down his boobs. Dean then looks up again at the face of a woman that was Seth. His best friend. Dean's eyes roll back into his head and he faints. Naomi blinks as Dean just falls to the floor with no one moving to catch him.

Roman looks down at Dean and cocks his head. "Dean.."

Seth nudges Dean with her toe. "He's out."

Naomi hands Seth the clothing and then kneels down. She pats Dean's cheek trying to wake him up.

Seth quickly goes to pull on the pants. They are still a little big but the joggers have a string and they fit a lot better then the shorts. She comes back also with a glass of water. Deciding that if Dean wasn't up he could fix that at least.

"Look out Na." Seth states as he looks at Dean who's still down on the floor.

Na moves and then Seth pours the water on Dean's face.

Dean coughs and sits up with a start. He then wipes his face off and pushes his now wet hair back. He looks at Roman. "I had the most screwed up dream Roman."

Roman nods. "it's not a dream."

Dean turns and then looks at Seth and then sighs. "what the hell.."

Naomi crosses her arms. "Tell me something that.. only Seth would know."

Seth thinks and then shrugs. "You never share candy with anyone but.. you always sneak me a piece."

Naomi pauses. "damn it." Naomi waves her hand trying not to freak out. "Explain what happened. I mean you didn't have a sex change so .. what happened."

Roman sighs. "We're not even sure honestly."

Dean runs a shaky hand through his hair and looks at them. "what happened.. what did you do today."

Roman pauses and then looks at Seth. "We did have a strange encounter."

Naomi looks at them. "what do you mean."

Roman explains. "there was this Lady at the fair. She blew dust at Seth and said something. That was really the only odd thing that happened."

Naomi frowns. "You think she cast a spell on Seth? That's crazy."

Roman points to Seth. "Like this isn't?"

Naomi and Dean both nod.

Dean states. "Point taken."

Seth nods and looks at Roman. "What do we do?"

Naomi crosses her arms. "We're going to find that woman. See if she did do something to you. If she did she will change you back or I'll sick Na on her."

Seth nods and looks at Naomi.

Naomi smiles gently at Seth. "Don't worry. I will make her change you back if I have to."

Roman nods. "Get dressed I think we need to head to the fair before they close for the season."


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi helps Seth get ready. They have to go out in public and Seth refused to wear joggers and something huge on him. Seth blushes as Naomi helps with doing up his bra. She peeks back at Naomi, "Thank you."

Naomi smiles softly at Seth. "Hey This is good practice for when I have daughter."

Seth nods and looks down at her feet. Naomi watches Seth and then gently touches Seth's shoulder.

"Hey it's going to be ok." Naomi states.

Seth fidgets and then whispers. "what if.. he leaves me.. I mean.. I'm.."

Naomi bursts out laughing and then looks at him. "If he considered it.. I'd beat the crap out of him and make him cry. Also well.. Seth you where a diva already. Hell the WWE kept listing you as a diva in announcements for appearances. This just.. makes it official."

Seth gasps and then then stops. "They did?"

Naomi nods and then helps Seth pull on the skirt. "Yup, besides you are still you. I don't think Roman is going to be so shallow."

Seth nods and then pulls on the shirt Naomi hands him. "I hope so."

Naomi nods. "I know so. His mom raised him better." Naomi sits him down on the edge of the tube and does his hair. "besides Girlie.. you are hot. I think he'll be following you around beating guys off you and tripping over his own tongue."

Seth blushes and then hides her face. "I am not."

Naomi laughs. "You are.. being a girl suits you. I mean you where a pretty man but your a hot girl."

Seth smiles at her and then blinks. Naomi stands her in front of the mirror. There's pig tails in his hair and she got Seth into a black button up shirt and a purple skirt. Naomi rests her hands on Seth's shoulders and whispers. "See you're cute."

Seth looks shocked and turns around in the mirror.. "That's me. Oh my god Naomi that is me.."

Naomi grins at him. "yup. Plus no one will recognize you so we can get out to the fair without people commenting."

Seth nods and pulls on the shoes that Naomi brought. Naomi then leads her out. Seth bites her lip and looks over at Roman.

Dean is the one that speaks first though. "Damn it Roman. I'm not jealious of you.. or is evious.. either way.. Damn."

Seth blushes and Roman glares at Dean.

Roman then walks over and rests his hands on Seth's hips. "you..are beautiful." He strategically places his body between Seth and Dean blocking Dean's view.

Seth peeks up at Roman.

Roman is instantly captivated by Seth. He whispers. "you are beautiful Seth."

Seth nods and looks at him. "Tyler."

Roman looks confused.

Seth shrugs. "I don't.. Until I turn back. I don't want Seth linked to a girl with the same name or try to explain it to people who aren't close."

Roman nods. "true. The rumor mill would love to get a hold of this."

Dean keeps staring and then coughs. "Ok.. We should go and.. do that thing with the Lady."

Naomi bursts into giggles. "Oh this is great. Told you he would have to follow you keeping guys away."

Dean glares at her and then heads out of the room to the lobby. Tyler shakes her head and picks up the coat following him.

Roman looks at Naomi. "How's.. she doing."

Naomi shrugs and smiles softly. "She's a little out of sorts and nervous but nothing to huge. Also I mean.. it's expected."

Roman nods and whispers. "I still love her.. or him.. This is a change though."

Naomi nods and smiles. "I know but let it set in and see where it takes us."

Dean had to grab his coat from his room so Tyler went to the lobby to wait for everyone. Jey Uso was just returning from drinking with his brother. Jey grins at the girl who is standing in the lobby. Jey walks over and grins at her. "Hey beautiful."

Tyler looks up. "Hey Jey."

Jey grins lopsidedly. "You know me."

Tyler nods and then realizes Jey doesn't know. "Yeah I do.."

Jey grins softly. "So how about I get to know you. Over some room service."

Tyler blushes "Um.. Thank you but.."

Tyler watches as Jey takes his hand and kisses the back of it. When Jey turns over Tyler's hand he frowns when he sees a familiar tattoo. "A Seth fan?"

Tyler giggles softly thinking this starting to get really funny. "You could say that." She shows him the back tattoo.

Jey feels confused and then looks closely at Tyler. "Oh shit.." He begins to see the resemblance.

Roman's fist connects with Jey's cheek. Jey falls back on his but holding his cheek. Tyler jumps in shock and then looks at Roman.

Roman growls softly down at Jey. "Hands off my.. girlfriend."

Jey groans and looks up at Roman. "How the hell was I suppose to know that She was Seth.. wait.. how.."

Naomi looks down at Jey. "A long story."

Roman mutters and then wraps his arm around Tyler's waist. He then leads Tyler away from them.

Tyler looks up at him and then turns, wrapping his arms around Roman's waist. She whispers softly. "Thank Roman."

Roman looks down at her and then cups her cheek. "I hope this puts to rest any thought I would leave you."

Tyler chuckles. "So that's why you clocked him one?"

Roman mutter's. "No I did that because you are mine."

Tyler smiles softly and whispers. "Love you."

Jey sits on the floor and then looks up at Naomi. Naomi sighs and then looks at him. "Come on. I'll explain on the way to the fair."

Jey gets up and looks at her. "Yeah."

Dean grins. "He does make a hot girl."

Naomi sighs. "Boys.. you are going to get your buts kicked."


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler holds on tightly to Roman's arm as they make their way through the fair. The fair was only here for a couple days so it was only closed for 4 hours before it opened for the morning crowd. Tyler can feel the eyes on her. Where she knew in her head that the people couldn't know what happened, they where still staring. It was enough to make her feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Tyler holds onto Roman tighter and knows that she is leaving bruises on Roman's arm from how hard she's gripping. Roman shifts and pulls Tyler to the side between some tents.

Tyler whispers softly with out being prompted knowing Roman knows something is going on. "They're staring."

Roman looks around other then some people passing by glancing at them there is no one staring at Tyler or him. "Baby? Who."

Tyler whispers. "I feel their eyes on me."

Naomi hears this and smiles softly. "Tyler.. that's normal. Girls get these looks and you are pretty with a hot guy. You get it from both sides."

Tyler fidgets and looks up at Roman and then Naomi.

Naomi nods. "Guys don't notice but trust me Tyler. This is normal. Just ignore it. They don't know what happened. They are just wondering why you are with Romie and why Romie is with you. Also guys like staring at pretty girls. Don't worry ok? This is a girl thing."

Tyler nods and then wraps her arms around Roman. Her face is prefect height now to hide in Roman's chest.

Dean snickers and then states. "In other words you got some jealous girls eyeing you for being with a god.. and you got some guys checking your butt out.. which I can't blame them."

Jey nods. "I can't blame them either."

Jimmy sighs and looks at the other two. "Stop egging Roman on."

Roman glares at them and then smiles softly down at Tyler. He tips her face up. "Don't worry I'll be right here."

Dean announces loudly at that time. "Lets find the old woman and then figure out how this happened and how we can change it. Otherwise.. well.. Me and Jey might be soon dead."

Tyler nods. "How did you know it was a old woman?"

Dean sighs. "I saw Thinner by Steven King, Tyler."

Tyler stops and thinks. "This.. is like that.. But I didn't take her house promise."

Roman leads them out and across the fair. The Psyc's hut though is closed and the sign shows that it's closed for the foreseeable future.

Tyler whimpers softly. "Why though.."

A security guard walks over and looks at the group. "You here for Madam's seeing services?"

Tyler nods and looks at him. "yeah."

The security guard smiles sadly at them. "She passed on.. a heart attack."

Tyler's eyes mist over as the realization hits him. The person that could fix this was gone.

The security guard. "Her daughter is here to clean up the stall and collecting her stuff."

Tyler nods. "Can we see her daughter we want to pay our respects. I'm a huge fan of her mother."

A younger girl with soft brown hair speaks up from behind them. "What did you need."

Tyler turns and looks at her. Before he can speak she sighs.

The girl looks at him. "I'm guessing she did something to you?" She waves off the Guard and then looks at them. "Come in."

Tyler holds onto Roman's hand tighter but pulls him along into the tent. Tyler looks around and sees the cracked crystal from yesterday. There's a couple boxes off to the side.

The girl looks at them. "What did she do? Vaginal itch? You're boobs shrink?"

Tyler swallows and then looks at her. "Sex change? Wait.. are they small?" She looks down at her boobs.

Roman shakes his head. "They're.. the way they should be."

The girl coughs and then eyes Tyler with wide eyes. "Wait.. what." She is a little shocked that the two are calm about this and also that they where more concerned about Tyler's breasts then the sex change.

Tyler fidgets and then looks at Roman. Roman nods at her and then Tyler speaks softly. "She.. did something that made me a chick."

The girl appears to believe him and then sighs. "I've never seen her do that. I know she was very sick yesterday and kept snapping at people. We didn't know what was going on and it was likely that she was out of it when she did what ever she did."

Naomi steps forward. "Can you reverse it?"

The Girl sighs and then shakes her head. "I don't have the foggiest on how she did this. I can't reverse it. She never.. she wanted me to be normal and not in our culture. She even sent me to college so I never learned most of her spells or curses."

Tyler's shoulders sink at that and then she look up at the girl. "So there's no reversing this?"

The girl thinks and then sighs. "I can't.. and I don't know anyone honestly that can. What I can say is most likely the spell will wear off but I don't know when. Then.. honestly also it could be permanent. I'm sorry I'm no help but there is nothing I can do."

Naomi smiles at the girl mouthing that it's ok. Naomi then wraps her arms around Tyler and pulls her close. She runs her fingers through Tyler's hair and whispers that She'll make it better. Naomi takes Tyler out of the tent.

The girl frowns softly. "I'm sorry."

Roman looks her and sighs. "it's not your fault it's just.. hard."

The girl nods and thinks. "Can you give me your number. If at my mom's funeral there is anyone that can help. I'll call you. I'm sorry that she did this. She was very sick."

Roman nods and exchanges numbers. He then leaves the tent. He spots Naomi who is holding Tyler and walks over. Tyler spins and wraps her arms around Roman holding him tightly.

Naomi rubs Tyler's back and sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

A HUGE thank you to Hardykat for the cover to this story. Just a small update to show that off. Also to have some more fun with Dean.

* * *

Roman and Tyler return to the room and She looks at Roman. Roman busies himself picking up clothing not sure what to do with most of it. Tyler is so small compared to what Seth was so most of the clothing wouldn't fit her. Finally Tyler moves and wraps her arms around Roman. She pulls him to the bed and curls up with him on it. Roman gently wraps his arms around Tyler.

Tyler smiles softly. "I won't break.."

Roman nods and then pulls Tyler tightly to him. "I.. I didn't want to hurt you.. You're so much smaller."

Tyler huffs and sulks at Roman. "I'm... Alright I can't argue with you, I am small."

Roman nods and runs his fingers through Tyler's hair. "You are.. You're like AJ Lee's size."

Tyler sighs and then smirks as a thought enters her head. "So .. I get lots of piggy backs right? Since I'm a lot lighter."

Roman groans and shakes his head.

Tyler moves and straddles Roman's hips looking down at him. Tyler's hair is falling over them almost like a veil. "Well I have to look at the bright side."

Roman looks up at her and smiles softly. The look on Tyler's face and light in her eyes is just warming. It was still his baby that was looking down at him. He cups Tyler's face and bites his lip as she leans into the touch. Roman watches him and whispers. "I love you still... I will always love you."

Tyler whispers. "even if I am a brat that makes you win me all the toys at fairs.. and get turned into a girl at the whim of some old lady?"

Roman laughs. "Yes even with all of that."

Tyler grins down at him and then moves. She lays pressed close against Roman with her head on his chest. "I love you too. Always will."

Roman grins. "Even if I punch every guy on the roster for looking at you."

Tyler laughs. "even with that.. I kinda find it hot."

Roman smirks and then thinks. "Hey... I got another positive for you."

Tyler looks up.

Roman smirks. "You have to go shopping for a new wardrobe."

Tyler jumps up. She loved shopping even as a guy. "You're right.. and you know what that means."

Roman sighs. "Hot topic visit?"

Tyler nods and stands up.

Roman pauses. "And to Victoria secret."

Tyler looks confused. "why.. wait.. yeah... Naomi can come with me right?"

Roman nods. "I'll text her and Tamina. I know they will go shopping with you."

Tyler grins at him. "You're coming too."

Roman sighs. "Fine.."

Tyler grins. "You need to hold the bags."

Roman glares at her and then sighs. "Great.."

Tyler leans down and kisses Roman lightly. "I'll get you something."

Roman raises his eyebrow. "What will you get me?" Roman would never be above taking a payoff.

Tyler thinks and then grins down at him. "You're favorite Ice cream."

Roman thinks and almost says no. Just ice cream to put up with shopping.

Tyler though cuts in. "with cookies and chocolate chips."

Roman groans. "you know.. I feel the weight gain just from talking about this but yes."

Tyler holds up her arms. "I win."

Roman shakes his head and looks up at her. "Brat."

Tyler grins and then wiggles until she's laying against against roman's Side. "You just hate that I won."

Roman nods and looks down at her. "Completely."

Tyler grins and then lays her head down again. She knows that she is welcoming any distraction from what happened. Since there was nothing she could do right now. She also know Roman knows it too. Eventually though when all the distractions are gone She would have deal with the change. She looks up when Roman's phone chimes. Roman looks down and then looks at Tyler.

Roman smirks at Tyler. "Naomi says that she was already getting Tamina to join us in shopping with the twins."

Tyler grins and then looks over at Roman. "I can't wait."

Tyler looks up when there's a knock at the door. She gets up and walks over. Roman sit up and cocks his head to one side. Tyler opens the door and cocks her head. She grins when she sees Tamina standing there. Tamina looks down at her and then wraps her arms around Tyler and whispers. "I had to come see. That and Naomi asked me to get you guys going before you got .. um.. active."

Roman shakes his head.

Tamina smirks at them. "well she is cute and you never could control yourself Rome."

Roman sighs.

Dean yells from down the hall. "CAN I WATCH IF THEY ARE GETTING ACTIVE?"

Roman stands up and yells out the door. "Dean go play in traffic."

Dean laughs and then opens the door to his room. "Damn so close."


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi walks into the mall and grins when she sees Roman. He is surrounded by girls and he is valiantly trying to fend then off. A few had cast glares at Tyler who was giggling off to the side watching this. Tyler knew Roman was her/his and fan girls where just something you put up with. Roman finally breaks free and then puts Tyler between him and the girls.

Tyler looks at them and waves a little. "Hi."

The girls eyes her and Tyler turns wrapping her arms around Roman.

One girl speaks up. "You're sister is beautiful." She sounds hopeful.

Roman mumbles. "She is my girlfriend."

One girl speaks up. "Oh please.. you could do better."

Roman shakes his head and lays his head on the top of Tyler's hair. "Nope I got the best right here. She isn't some fan girl."

Tyler smiles up at Roman and then speaks softly. "Thank you, Romie bear."

Tamina walks over with Naomi now that the show is done. Tamina waves her hand making a motion for the fan girls to all shoo. The girls take the hint and leave since Roman isn't interested at all in them. Roman is completely enamored with looking at Tyler at this moment who is very smug and amused. Naomi shakes her head and watches thinking it's cute.

Tamina then looks over Tyler and then giggles. "Naomi was right.. you make a cute girl."

Tyler peeks at her and grins. "Thanks."

Roman looks over and sees Jey and Jimmy are behind the girls with Dean. Dean was mainly tagging along to harass Roman and enjoy the show. Dean was enjoying this jealous and protective side of Roman. He knew he was risking a punch but it was worth it.

Jey though huffs. "She gets to flirt and I get punched. Fair."

Tamina looks back at Jey. "oh hush."

Roman mumbles. "Tamina is married.. you are not."

Tamina takes Tyler's hand and leads her into the mall. "Come on. We're going shopping. We're going to leave the boys to fight."

Naomi almost skips as she follows them and then takes Tyler's other hand. Tyler looks at them and then lets go a little smiling brightly. She skips with Naomi.

Roman looks at the scene and smiles gently. The happiness in Seth's eyes isn't for show to cover up the emotions under the surface at this moment. That made it better for Roman.

Dean whispers. "She looks happy."

Roman shrugs. "Seth was always .."

Dean smiles. "Feminine at times."

Roman shrugs. "Gender Fluid? I'm not sure what to call it."

Dean nods and smiles gently at Roman. "Maybe this is good for him if it's not permanent. Let him.. be him."

Roman nods and follows the girls. "Maybe."

* * *

4 hours later.

Roman sits slumped over in a chair outside the change rooms at Victoria Secret. Where most men would be thrilled that's because they have never been there. Dean had long since wandered off to find something fun with Jey after he tried to get Tyler or Naomi to model and got hit by Tamina. Jimmy sits with Roman, but Jimmy is sleeping leaning against the wall. Roman plays on his phone.

Naomi sneaks out though and whispers. "Romie."

Roman looks up and cocks his head to one side. Naomi waves him into the room hurriedly.

Roman moves and slips into the back. "what.." He whispers, thinking the worst. He was worried that Tyler maybe.. upset or something.

Naomi smirks and the points to a change room. "In there."

Roman walks over. The door is open a bit so he peeks in. "Tyler?"

Tyler speaks softly from behind the door. "Come in."

Roman walks in and closes the door. He looks around and then his eyes bug open. Tyler peeks at him from where she stands. She's only wearing a light purple lace baby doll lingerie and matching purple thong.

Roman coughs and looks down at her. "Um... yeah..."

Tyler giggles and looks up at him. "You like? Naomi.. promised you would. She said that it would something you would love actually."

Roman nods dumbly unable to form words at the walks over and wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him down into a sweet kiss which is in contrast to the fact the she's almost naked pressed against him. Roman whimpers softly and wraps his arms around her small waist pulling her close. He kisses her back and before whisper. "Not that I'm .. complaining What brought this on?"

Tyler whispers. "I wanted.. To thank you and well.. I like this. It fits right.. and.. maybe it's a distraction as well."

Roman smirks. "Well it's working. I love the look on you."

Tyler smirks up at him deviously. "I can feel that you do."

Roman mumbles. "Now I get to walk around with a permanent hard on ... thanks to you."

Tyler leans forward and nips Roman's lip. "Anytime."

Roman shakes his head and holds Tyler close. "Brat." He lays his cheek on Tyler's hair and closes his eyes. He was trying to will himself to calm down.

Tyler smiles brightly and holds onto Roman close. She really is thankful that he didn't freak out and leave him. Though she had to admit teasing him was too much fun to pass up.

* * *

After they where done. Tyler and Roman leave the change room, pay for the items and leave the store. Dean looks up from the bench and looks at the bag. His eyes light up.

"You MUST invite me to your room tonight." He states.

Roman glares at him.

Tyler smirks though. "You can dream."

Dean huffs and then mumbles. "No fair."

Tyler smiles at Dean.

Roman though mumbles. "Get your own. "

Dean looks confused for a second and then grins. "But then you wouldn't be angry and making you annoyed is the best part."

Roman huffs and then eyes Dean. "I will get you back."

Dean smirks. "you can try."


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler and Roman come back to the room after all the shopping. They also walked everyone but Dean back to their hotel rooms. Dean decided to play games with Jey and Jimmy so they left him with the twins. Once they are back in their own hotel room, Tyler puts all her new clothing down along with a new suitcase. Since all of the male clothing takes up her other suitcase. Tyler falls onto the bed after she puts the bags down. She curls up on the bed and closes her eyes. Roman looks down at her and frowns in worry.

"You ok?" Roman asks.

He knows that Tyler's brain is starting to turn already. He swears he can hear Tyler think. There was no more distractions and nothing for Tyler to hide behind to keep her from thinking about what was going on. What happened to her.

Tyler whispers. "What if.. I'm a girl for the rest of my life? What if there is no way to turn my back.."

Roman thinks and tilts his head to one side as he speaks. "Then we deal with this together. I don't want you thinking like that though. There will be a way to turn you back and you will go back to being a diva of a man. Thinking like that though will get you no where other then scared and anxious."

Tyler looks up at him. "How .. How can you be so sure?"

Roman shrugs. "Because I just am. Besides think about it. It could be worse."

Tyler nods. "I know.. it's just well it's a lot to take in and think about. I'm just .. I don't know what to think or feel."

Roman nods. "I know but until it's for sure just have faith that that girl will find a way to help you. There has to be another person that knows.. what ever she used and that can reverse it."

Tyler moves and pulls Roman to sit with her. Roman sits and Tyler curls against him. Tyler's head rests against Roman's shoulder.

Tyler whisper's softly. "Don't leave me."

Roman shakes his head and kisses her temple gently. "Never. You're stuck with me and my family. Then there's Dean.. I think I would have to use a crowbar to get him away from you. You and Me are the ones he trusts. You are stuck with all of us."

Tyler nods and then speaks softly. Her voice full of fear. "I know but with this.. it's a lot and sometimes I wonder if I am running you off."

Roman nods and then moves so he's leaning against the head board and Tyler is curled up beside him. "You could never run me off. Your my addiction and I can't get enough of you."

Tyler closes her eyes and holds onto Roman tightly.

Tyler sits up a little more. "What about work. I mean I just got medically cleared from my knee. I was suppose to be back in the ring in a week. We're so short people right now."

Roman thanks and then looks down. "There's no scar." True to Roman's word there's no scar on Tyler's knee at all.

Tyler draws her knee up and looks over at it. "There isn't.."

Roman shrugs and leaves it. It's odd that the scar is gone. He wasn't a doctor and until one could look at Tyler or Tyler went back to normal there was no reason to worry. "Well.. if in a couple days that girl doesn't find something. We will have to talk to Hunter and Stephanie."

Tyler shakes her head. "I don't.. I don't know what they will do. Hunter will be so mad though.. all those story lines he had planned."

Roman shrugs and thinks. "maybe you do a couple matches in the Diva's division or something. That way you are still fulfilling your contract and they can't complain."

Tyler frowns and looks up at him. "I really don't want to go into that division."

Roman smiles gently at Tyler and he can tell that Tyler is beginning to worry about everything. That if he didn't speak up that Tyler would move from one worry to another to another. "Lets just take whole mess one thing at a time. You aren't expected back yet and you don't need to worry about that yet or if ever. The girl should be calling us in a couple days. Until then you are just travelling with me like we planned. That's all."

Tyler nods and wraps her arms around Roman.

Roman whispers softly into Tyler's ear. "I know this will be hard for you but you need to not worry and think about too much at once. Take this one step at a time. One worry at a time. I know you like to plan and have all these little plans on how to deal with things. You need to though take this one step at a time. We'll deal with everything as it comes."

Tyler nods and whispers, "You're always so calm."

Roman laughs softly and then looks down at him. "Yeah calm.. that's not how I would put it."

Tyler smirks up at him. "True. You have punched two people."

Roman grins softly. "They just needed to be reminded who you are with."

Tyler lays her head on Roman's shoulder. "I think they know now."

Roman grins. "Good because you're mine and only mine."

Tyler closes her eyes and then hums softly. "I guess this means that.. .."

Roman cocks his head to one side not sure what Tyler is getting at.

Tyler whispers. "you where with a girl before me. You get to be.. straight for bit."

Roman eyes her then speaks softly. "Tyler.. I'm not straight though. I know people seem to have that belief that a bi person being with a girl or a boy makes them something else. It doesn't I'm Bi sexual."

Tyler smiles crookedly. "So .."

Roman smirks. "Don't worry.. if you where a man.. right now.. your ass would be sore from all the sex."

Tyler grins brightly and then looks curious. "... I want to.. before.."

Roman nods. "Of course. But not tonight.. I think you need being held more then you need to explore that part of being a woman."

Tyler nuzzles into Roman. "Alright.. but one of these days."

Roman moves and then helps Tyler up. "We should change and head to bed. We have an early flight."


End file.
